


Fate and Other Excuses

by ToodleOfDeeth



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas 2018 [2]
Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Spin the Bottle, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: And here he was thinking it was just another Christmas party, filled with alcohol and conversations. But of course Dakin wanted to play a party game, it was almost like fate.





	Fate and Other Excuses

“C’mon Scripps, pucker up!” Dakin yelled, voice joining the chorus of jeers and yells from his fellow classmates. Only two from the group weren’t involved in the cheering, and one of those was Scripps himself, who sat poised and flushed with the open end of the bottle pointing at him.

He had known from the moment of agreement that the whole Christmas party was a bad idea, made even worse with the event being held at Dakin’s house considering the disaster that was the year before’s celebration. That being said, at least last year he wasn't the one that ended up being mocked for a whole year afterwards, but he wasn't sure if he could say the same this time.

But Lockwood, strangely enough, didn't even seem phased by the onslaught of teasing that came with the bottle pointing to him. He didn't even seem to care that Scripps was losing his nerve or his will to be there, but he did seem somewhat… keen, if that _was_ what he actually felt, because Lockwood was notorious for having his feelings pressed closer to his chest then any poker-hand. Something about that smirk, however, as he sat on the floor and leaned back against the couch, could only be described as both hidden and eager.

Lockwood seemed to realise Scripps’ conflict and leaned forward then, not quite into Scripps’ space but definitely into the group’s, and said, “C’mon then, you self-deprecating bastard. Give us a kiss.”

“Open end’s on you,” Crowther laughed, meaning Scripps without actually mentioning him, “You’ve got to go for it mate.”

“Haven’t got all night”

“Kind of have.”

“Do you want to spend all night watching Scripps try to get over himself?” 

Scripps, in a move that even he was shocked by, got up on his hands and knees and pulled himself forward over the cursed bottle. Lockwood took initiative and leant forward too, almost kicking Rudge in the process. Gently their lips met, and for a second there was a roar of celebrations, before Scripps pulled himself back again, breathing through his mouth like he’d just ran a marathon.

“See? Jimmy’s not that bad.”

“How would you know Timms?”

“Anyone isn't that bad when compared to you, Chris. I've seen how the girls look at you.”

Lockwood laughed, still flushed but nowhere near as badly as Scripps was, and said, “It was only a kiss! No need to look so shell shocked, Scripps.”

And while Scripps did look like he’d just come from a battleground, he certainly wasn't thinking about it as such. The festivites continued as predicted, with the boys eventually growing bored and instead trying to gode Dakin into talking about things he usually wouldn't while sober. But if Scripps was unusually quiet and contemplating, at least more than usual, no one seemed to notice or mention it.

Lockwood might not have mentioned it on the actual night, but based on how often their eyes met across the room, he might’ve been planning on bring it up at some point in the future. 

Scripps gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave kudos, comments and bookmarks! :)


End file.
